Miku Izayoi
Miku Izayoi is a character that will be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, written by Vince. She was formerly a human who, much like Kotori, was transformed into a Spirit some time during when Shido first encountered Tohka. She is the sixth spirit Shido saved and sealed. Her codename is , due to her role as an idol. Personality Miku harbors a strong hatred towards men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, which is why she transferred to an all-girls school, Rindouji all-girls private academy. Due to her past, in which people that were once her fans (mostly male) accused her of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to her losing her voice from the pressure and caused her to almost commit suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable servants at best and not caring if they died, even believing they should be happy to die for her. To the extent of her coldness, even Shido openly admitted he hated her. She is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Shido, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type (and Shido) and is very blunt about it. After warming up to Shido, she doesn't hesitate to flirt with both him and the other spirits and does not even mind Shido having a harem, in fact, she pretty much encourages it. Miku also does not show any more of her previous arrogance, while no longer hating men, she still prefers to be by her female fans more, and she no longer treats women as servants and effectively gave up her power to control people when she was sealed. Shido describes her current personality as being "very childish." Appearance Miku, as an idol, is without a doubt a beautiful girl. She has a voluptuous figure and smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. She has long hair with a bluish purple color, while the color of her eyes is indigo. Miku's height is stated to be 165 cm. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wears a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it. While at school, she wears a deep blue sailor outfit as well as a yellow flower petal hair clip that resembles the one she uses when wearing her Astral Dress. In Date A Live 'Background:' be Added... 'Miku Lily:' be Added... 'Miku Truth:' be Added... 'Natsumi Search:' be Added... 'Natsumi Change:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Angel:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Devil:' be Added... 'Itsuka Disaster:' be Added... 'Nia Creation:' be Added... Powers and Abilities Angel: Gabriel Miku summoning Gabriel anime.png|Miku summoning her Angel, DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6---Illustration19.jpg|Miku using 's power (Light Novel) Miku using Gabriel in anime.jpg|Miku using 's power (Anime) Hagun_Utahime.jpg|Miku using on her audience with Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai Miku's "Angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen when she used her Angel to control the Yamai sisters, Yoshino, and the audience. It has been implied that she cannot usually hypnotize Spirits, as when she tried to hypnotize Shido and failed, she thought that he could be a Spirit like her. Likewise, both Ellen and Kurumi have also shown a resistance towards her mind control songs. It should be noted, however, that she managed to control the Spirits that Shido had already sealed without any difficulties. Miku can also fight using her voice as shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave. She can also use her powers defensively, as shown when she created a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. Gallery 'Light Novel:' DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6Illustration(1).jpg|Miku attacking and berating Shido in their first encounter DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6---Illustration15.jpg|Miku laughing off Shiori's statement of hating her DateALive-LightNovel--Volume7Illustration(1).jpg|Miku after being defended by Shido from Inverse Tohka's attack DateALive-LightNovel--Volume8(1).jpg|Miku affectionately clinging to Shido during her interview with Kotori DateALive-LightNovel--Volume8Illustration(1).jpg|Miku with Origami, Kotori and Kaguya during Shido's suspicion of them as Natsumi 'Anime:' 'Video Games:' 'Others:' Trivia Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters